Envy
Envy is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Super Speed: Envy can move faster than most cars, and is able to process everything during it that occurs. *True/Zerg Form - Envy is a part of the Swarm, and was mutated by the Queen Korily. His extreme weight carries over to his Mutant form. Roll Buffs: Form * While at 'Max Speed', dodging has +7. * While at 'Max Speed', any damage taken is increased by +10. * To slow down to a normal pace, Envy has three options: ** Crash into an object: Takes 2 damage. ** Crash into a person: Takes 2 damage. Enemy is hit for 4 damage. Miss target: Forced Combat Roll ** Combat Roll: Can be attacked while rolling. Roll Buff: Form * Base 30 HP * R10 for Offense * +3 to damage rolls * Wide attack range: only roll once for attacking a group. * Automatic Failure Defense Rolls * +2 Speed Rolls Personality *Cruel *Sadistic *Envious Background Envy wasn't anything special before his encounter with Korily. He's simply a mutant who has a great distaste for Humans after they began marking Mutants. He envied their sense of strength, their ability to act. On the flip side, while he views his mutation as precious, he was often mocked as a child for his mutation by other mutants. "Always able to run from a fight." While this was a long time ago, he views most mutants as condescending creatures. He takes a great pleasure in fighting both races due to these factors. In both cases he feels as if he's purging something he rather hates, or is envious that he lacks. These are his motivations behind wanting to destroy everyone within the city. Storyline Envy visited the Forest, seeing various pictures of the Zerg residing in the forest. His interest resided in the small girl who was pictured amongst the Zerg in a singular image, no sense of fear in her face. Envy wanted to see if there was somebody at the centre of the Zergs. Upon speeding through the forest, he eventually came into the vicinity of the Zerg, speeding through until he met Korily Gizhakdur. He talked with her, recognising they had similar goals, making her an offer. He'd act as intelligence for Korily, going through the city with his speed to gather any information she needs, in return to simply work alongside her in destroying all life in the cityand remain amongst the living after their destruction. Korily accepted his offer, making him enter a Spawning Pool for the Zerg. It was in here that he transformed, infected by the Zerg. His form changed until he became a huge monster, around 20 feet tall in size, 6 arms on each side of his body. He left the pool, decreasing in size until he returned to his old form, his eyes deep purple in colour, hair a dark green similar to his normal form. While in looks he was the same, and he could use his mutation again in this form, he still was as heavy as his true form, leaving noticeable footprints behind him as he walks. And thus, after his transformation, he's agreed to work with Korily to destroy the city. The first task of The Swarm being the destruction of the Amazonians. Trivia *Envy is a character from Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mutants